Glider
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Sora's different from most people. He's cheerful, fun to be around, and has a lustful disposition. Despite the latter being a usual problem, he ends up making a new friend after being caught in the act. How will Riku cope with such a guy around him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Glider  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
Disclaimer: Aha, I wish I owned them. I only own this piece of fanfiction. Oh, well I guess I own Sae too.  
Warnings: Vulgarity, Blow jobs, Main boys having sex: together or with other people, Bad grammar and attempts at humor, Author trying to break your little hearts…yeah. Maybe.  
Summary: Sora is the kind of boy who loves sex and is not afraid to show it. Riku is the kind of boy that believes that kind of contact is unnecessary. Unfortunately for him, he walks by as Sora's giving a sexual favor to a pal and that's when his normal life goes down the drain.  
Notes: Inspired by two BL mangas: _Starlike Words_ by Junko and _Butterfly Baby_ by Jaryuu Dokuro. Also, I have a penchant for starting new things when I have to work on other things. Um, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: who you are and who you're not

The middle of the autumn semester was always the most humdrum of times. Students had long since given up on those dreams of being the best students they could be after that first grueling week class began. Riku wasn't one of those students. He tended to excel at his classes, and sometimes he would wonder why he was gifted with a dull and average life while he attended a dull and average school. He wasn't challenged but then again, did he even want to be? He would contemplate the hand that he was dealt with upon the rooftop of the school; he would enjoy the solitude while he could watch everyone else meandering about downstairs in their groups.

Riku realized that he was quite pathetic by October as he ate his lunch on the rooftop, leaning over a barricade so that he could observe those beneath him. He wasn't lonely at all—or at least that what was he told himself—but he never made any attempts to converse with his fellow classmen. He wasn't overly fond of attachments and he planned to be alone and die alone for the rest of his life; that was just how it was going to be for him.

Unfortunately, later on that day just as the school campus was almost clear of the student body; Riku was on his way home and decided to take all the time in the world. He had stayed behind to talk with his teacher about finding extracurricular activities and becoming more active in his school community, and he answered that he would think about it and see what he could do. He didn't actually plan on it, but it was nice to give the teacher some sort of hope even though the boy knew he was a lost cause. But how does one tell their teacher such a thing? You don't, and that's how the boy left it.

Either way, as Riku collected his belongings slowly he could hear the creaking of chairs and desks from the other side of the hall. Pausing at the sudden noise that was too rhythmic and too muffled to be a coincidence, he stalled at his locker and looked around. Most of the classrooms at this time were clear of students and the only person who was travelling into them was the janitor. Not even the student clubs were active at this time unless they had a serious project and as Riku understood the only ones who did were on the floor above so that way they wouldn't have to deal with the staff's offices.

Accompanied by the creaks was a new sound; the sound of people and Riku's ears perked up as he tried to understand if they were speaking or something. It was odd for his interest to be peaked about a sudden noise, but he couldn't seem to find the reason not to be. He turned around and walked over to the classroom opposite his locker. At first glance there didn't seem to be any activity whatsoever and that was enough to satisfy his curiosity but as he continued to look inside he realized that there was more than meets the eye.

Staring through the glass window of the door, Riku's eyes widened as he saw two people entwined on one of the classroom desks. One was laid out on their stomach and gripping the edge of the desk with all their might, while the other was behind them moving into them at a quick pace. Riku's gaze was fixated on the one sprawled over the desk; realization hitting him as the two lovers were having sex and were most definitely of the same gender, decidedly male too. But the one who was getting pounded into had the expression of someone caught in perfect bliss as his mouth hung open and head thrown back.

He hadn't meant to become a voyeur and somehow be a part of watching two homos fucking on someone's desk with abandon, it just sort of…happened. Riku didn't want to be enthralled or feel any burgeoning interest as he watched the two of them go at it. However, he did end up watching them until they were both spent and sprawled together in a heap. Riku still didn't move as the two of them whispered to one another and the boy whose legs were spread wide open rolled his eyes and pushed the other one way. Riku still stayed there as he watched the boy reach back and take off the condom from the one who was been screwing him and throw it into the wastebasket with little effort.

Riku watched it go in and smack the side before falling uselessly into the heap of other trash. His gaze travelled from the wastebasket to the boy who threw the condom and now had the decency to pick up his trousers after Riku saw what he was packing between his legs. It wasn't until the boy felt that someone was watching him did Riku blush, turn away, and rapidly throw his books and belongings into his bag. The boy's blue eyes caught Riku's aquamarine ones and a sheepish smile crossed his features, but Riku wasn't going to think about what that could mean as he raced out of the school with his belongings, seemingly forgetting to close his locker.

Walking as fast as his legs would take him, Riku tried to think about anything else other than what he had just witnessed. He knew that he had been caught in the act of watching them in the throes of passion, and he felt stupid for even watching that kind of scene. It wasn't as if Riku had any particular interest in sex with any gender at all. So then why did it matter that he had found a classmate fucking someone in a classroom? Shaking his head and sighing, Riku somehow found himself at the train station. He didn't know how he had gotten there; he barely even remembered how he walked out of the school without bumping into someone. All he knew was that he had to get home and cleanse himself thoroughly.

He was able to make it home quick and efficiently for once, the train magically appeared just as Riku made it to the platform and he was able to take a seat until his stop. Taking out his music player, he shut out the world by listening to his favorite songs and willing himself to lose himself and stop thinking about that damned kid and his expressions. It was difficult because as he closed his eyes, the same scene would replay in his mind, and every song that related to sex had to be skipped without hesitation. Why was this affecting him so much? Riku hadn't the slightest idea, and if only his damned heart would stop beating fast he could relax.

Upon arrival into his home, his older sister was talking on the phone to her newest boyfriend of the month and merely waved to her brother. His parents wouldn't be home for several more hours and as he passed by the living room he waved back at his sister. They wouldn't have a conversation until later when she burst into his room to complain about how much this boy was in love with her and how it was all too soon and what should she do about it all. As if Riku gave two shits about her love life when he didn't have his own, and in fact he planned on keeping it that way.

Muttering to himself about how his life should consistently stay dull and average and uninteresting while the scene from school played out in his mind, Riku ran the small staircase to the second floor and up to his room. Living in a modest house had its perks, and one of them was his room being on the second floor and could lock from the inside. Drowning out his sister Sae's phone conversation, Riku locked the door and threw his stuff onto his carpeted floor. He took out his homework, hoping that solving equations or reading through chapters would be enough to move his thoughts elsewhere and out of the place wherever the boys had put it in.

It wasn't until hours later when his parents came home, dinner was prepared, and his sister managed to unlock the door with her bobby pin did he finally stop the disturbing thoughts in his head and was able to smile and act like everything was alright. The rest of the night went off without a hitch and everything seemed to be normal and average, except that Riku knew for a fact that tomorrow was going to be another odd day. When it came time for him to sleep, he laid in bed, he muttered to himself that he only lived a simple, boring, uninteresting lifestyle and he was absolutely normal. Nothing else was going to change that.

That was until the following day of course.

Riku assumed he was fine and everything until he was greeted in the afternoon on the rooftop—his safe haven. He had just taken a bite out of his sandwich and was observing the general populace like always when the door to his sacred spot opened and the first thing he saw was a familiar patch of spiky brown hair. It was the same set of gravity defying hair that belonged to the boy sprawled out on the desk the previous day, and Riku knew his name: Sora, because they were in the same damn class.

Swallowing the lump of food in his mouth, Riku narrowed his eyes as the boy fully came through the door and bounced over to him. Yes, he didn't walk nor did he strut, he practically _bounced_ with enough energy to rival the sun. It made Riku uncomfortable and so he could only stare in disbelief as this kid just moseyed on to him and stood by him at the barricade.

"You're not gonna jump are you?" Sora said, pouting at him.

Riku stared at him, eyes still narrowed while his feet were planted firmly in between some of the metal bars of the barricade. "No," was his curt reply.

For some reason, that made the brunette smile wide as if Riku had told him the best thing in the world. It continued to make him highly uncomfortable but he wasn't just about to leave his safe haven because Sora wanted to drop by for a visit. Was he going to ask him about what transpired yesterday? Was he going to ask him what he thought or perhaps threaten him not to tell anyone? Not that Riku had anyone to tell or even _cared _to tell the sordid affairs of the student body, but just what was going on here?

Sora didn't behave as if he felt any guilt or embarrassment about what happened yesterday. In fact, he acted as if everything was just fine and he wasn't caught with his pants down and his legs spread wide—literally speaking. The brunette reached into his pocket and pulled out two cherry candies and offered one to Riku who only shook his head and continued to wait for him to go batshit on him. It didn't happen as they stood there by the barricades and that frustrated the silver haired boy to no end.

"Did you know that the bat is the only mammal that can fly? Flying squirrels don't actually fly they just glide. Weird, huh?" Sora smiled and popped the candy in his mouth to suck on it for a prolonged period of time while Riku's patience wore thin. He parted his lips to give out another random fact just to keep the flow going when Riku interrupted him.

"What are you here for?" Sora blinked as Riku stared intently at him, clearly perturbed by his sudden presence and that made the brunette shuffle a bit and looked away.

"Um…"

"You know that I saw you yesterday. If that's what you're here for, I really don't care." Sora didn't answer him, just looked down at the people passing by downstairs who were fraternizing with their friends. Sora could be down there talking to his own group of pals but once he realized that the silver haired kid was indeed in his class, he wasted no time in running after him to his designated lunch spot.

"I know you did." He folded his arms on the barricade's top and laid his head on them. "I saw you and you saw me, isn't that right Riku?" He sighed as if he carried the world's burden on his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Sex…it's a nice thing, a convenient thing, but people always start to want more after that and its normal. To want to have something more than that is okay but not everyone can have that, right?" Sora opened one of his eyes to look at Riku. He laughed at the other boy's expression of bewilderment and confusion at his words and it made him think of something…_cute._

It was Riku's turn to sigh, running a hand over his long silver locks completely confused by Sora's nonsensical babble. He tried to understand him—wait no, he didn't want to understand him but this kid was interesting—and he was also quite frustrating. To go on about sex, desire, hinting at relationships and normality left Riku for a loop. He wasn't one to have ties to people unless they were directly related by blood and that was how he kept it. That was his average, his life, and his normal. And suddenly the nympho named Sora took one look at him after post-orgasmic bliss and Riku was…lost.

"So having sex with guys, is your normal?" He hadn't meant to blurt it out but somehow the word vomit magically spilled and he couldn't take it back.

Sora laughed, he really laughed and stood up again. Clinging onto the barricade, he put his feet in between the metal bars just like Riku did and laughed to his heart's content. Most people, like Riku for instance, would have thought him crazy but he was only doing something that made him feel wild and free. After he had his fill of laughter, he looked directly at the other boy before stepping down from the barricade and walking over to the door.

"Having sex is normal for me. I like the feeling of someone's body pressing into mine and reaching a state of happiness before I have to go on with the rest of my day. Doesn't matter when, and I would think I would like that it matters who, but it just feels…really good. I'm guessing that is something abnormal to you,_ Riku_?" He practically purred his name before continuing on, grasping the handle of the door and opening it again. "Normal is relative, and I swear if you combine that word with straight then you obviously don't know what it means. Everyone's normal and abnormal, but the more normal you are…the more abnormal you will become. Don't try so hard."

With that monologue, Sora began to descend down the stairs after escaping through the door. Riku had unintentionally turned around during Sora's speech in order to watch him go. His words left an imprint in his mind and after thinking of them for just a few moments, he realized that he was quite possibly insulted by someone who looked like they were still thirteen years of age! Struck by that idea, Riku picked up his lunch and placed in the trash before descending the stairs himself to find Sora. He didn't have to search for long when he hit the second landing; the boy was leaning against the banister and smiling mischievously at him.

Riku's lips pressed into a thin line as he came to a halt right in front of Sora. "Are you gay?"

Sora chuckled, shrugging and putting his hands into his pockets. "Maybe. Who knows?" Riku just narrowed his eyes. "People often don't know everything about themselves." He leaned in close, sniffing the air around Riku who should have moved back but didn't due to unexplainable reasons. "Do you know everything about yourself? I think not. People have this uncanny ability to know others better than they know themselves. Maybe I am gay, maybe I'm not. There are a few things I know for certain about myself and one of them is that I had sex with a boy in a classroom and you, Riku, were there to watch. Does your question still matter?"

Pushing him away, Riku began his descent again just as the bell signaled that their lunch time was up. As he made his way into the classroom, he could hear Sora laughing and speaking with others in the hallway and still trailing after him. Riku's head hung low as he tried to immerse himself in his class work and tried not to look toward the front of the room where Sora was located. That brunette was confusing, frustrating, annoying, and…interesting. He somehow wormed his way into Riku's thoughts without even the slightest clue…or perhaps he did it on purpose.

He made the mistake of looking up once, just as Sora turned his head to look back at him. The brunette smiled widely and gave him a thumb up before the teacher smacked him on the head with his book and urged him to pay attention. Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head, unaware that Sora was the reason that his life was going to take such a sudden and drastic turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Glider  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
Disclaimer: Aha, I wish I owned them. I only own this piece of fanfiction. Oh, well I guess I own Sae too.  
Warnings: Vulgarity, Blow jobs, Main boys having sex: together or with other people, Bad grammar and attempts at humor, Author trying to break your little hearts…yeah. Maybe.  
Summary: Sora is the kind of boy who loves sex and is not afraid to show it. Riku is the kind of boy that believes that kind of contact is unnecessary. Unfortunately for him, he walks by as Sora's giving a sexual favor to a pal and that's when his normal life goes down the drain.  
Notes: Inspired by two BL mangas: _Starlike Words_ by Junko and _Butterfly Baby_ by Jaryuu Dokuro.

* * *

Chapter Two: who he is and what he desires

Throughout the month of October and well way into the first week of November, Sora kept visiting Riku in his safe haven on the rooftop during lunch. He would always tell his group of friends that he had plans with someone else and would take off before any of them could object. At first, he had no real reason for coming up to the silverette and talking to him after that day he was caught with Tidus, but soon enough he had finally figured it out.

Sora did not have to try when it came to Riku. He could let down his guard and be himself while the ever apathetic boy just stood or sat there by him and let him. Their conversational topics would range from silly to outright outrageous thanks to the mass amount of facts he accumulated in his brain, but he had a feeling that even though Riku wasn't all too thrilled at first with his immediate charge into his daily routine, he was content with it. And for Sora, being around Riku was more than enough. That is to say that they were only platonically involved—and it didn't matter to say such a thing because no one knew of their meetings but in Sora's mind…he had to keep that understanding.

In the entirety of a month, Sora did most of the talking while Riku would sit back and listen. Every so often he would give a few curt responses or blurt out a question that would send Sora's mind reeling and make him laugh. There were a lot of things about the real world that he didn't know, and Sora imagined that it was because he spent so much time with books and himself that he could care less about the real and tangibility of the outside world. Riku probably just had a bubble of a world inside his head, and it was filled with knowledge that pertained to the past, school, or trying to just move on with his meager life.

Sora kind of felt sorry for him in that respect.

As another day of class droned by, Sora eagerly sat in his classroom and watched the clock tick by until the bell would ring for lunch. However, on this particularly day in the second week of November, the brunette felt his back being prodded as a small sheet of paper was thrust into his hand. Looking back at the blond girl who gave it to him, he raised an eyebrow as she gave him a suggestive wink. Of course it was like Selphie to do that when she understood his reputation for fucking around, and who he fucked around with. Sora already knew what the note would be about and from whom and as the teacher turned their attention to the blackboard, he opened it to see the familiar scribble of his sophomore friend named Tidus:

"_Sora! Meet me for lunch at the shed? Could use some relaxation!"_

Sora fought the urge to groan and slowly turned his attention to the back of the classroom. He began staring intently at the mass of silver hair that belonged to Riku, hoping that mop of hair would move out of his face so that he could see Sora staring at him and inquire as to what the hell he was doing. But of course he should have known that Riku was not going to care about anything that was going on unless it was about his work. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he faced forward and looked up at his teacher.

"Care to explain to the rest of the class what was so thrilling about the back?" He shook his head; for once he didn't have a sarcastic remark to tell the teacher. The only thought on his mind was that he wanted to get out of having sex with Tidus, but he also wanted to relax and feel good as well. Perhaps Riku would forgive him for ditching him today—if he cared that is.

Half an hour later, class was dismissed for lunch and Sora watched Riku evacuate the classroom along with the rest of his mates. At first, he too exited the room and just stared down the corridor wondering who he should ditch and who he should visit. Ruffling his hair, Sora turned the opposite way from the staircase and heading all the way to where the sophomore classes were held. Maybe he could catch Tidus and reschedule; it was easier doing it where people weren't around so that way he could be as loud as he wanted to be and not have to care about any neighbors.

Sora chuckled at the memory of Riku watching him being taken from behind. Normally it didn't matter to him if anyone did see him getting fucked, but at that time he figured that he should be a little more careful. Not everyone in the school was thrilled to know about his promiscuity, and Sora knew a few of the teachers were getting tired of hearing the "rumors" surrounding him as well. It wasn't as if sex was supposed to be this big deal—he didn't see it that way. Sora just felt like he had a big sexual appetite and if there were a few of his friends that would help satisfy him—safely and with proper preparation of course—then it was totally fine.

But then again, there were a lot of people in the student body who were prudes.

Sora stopped at the turn of a corner and contemplated if Riku was a prude or not. Compared to his friends, he probably was, but on a standalone complex…it was hard to say. The brunette found himself in front of Tidus' classroom, just standing there lost in his thoughts until the blond came out. An arm slung around his neck and a ruffle to his hair brought Sora back to reality and he chuckled—just how it always was when they were about to go and do something together.

"I didn't think you'd come over here to meet me. I did say the shed, remember?" Tidus was whispering and Sora could tell that he just finished eating something particularly sweet, the smell wafted over to him and he realized it was jelly. It made his stomach grumble just a bit, but he would grab something after their tryst.

Tidus liked to be covert about their meetings, even if he did like Sora and on more than one occasion begged him for something more than just sex. However, the upperclassman would explain that they didn't have the right chemistry and that although his body felt nice and gave him just what he needed in terms of sexual satisfaction—they were not compatible dating wise. Sora wanted to fall in love, and not just with anyone who would give him the time of day to fuck. No, he wanted it to be genuine, pure, and feel like he was on cloud nine even without their hands down his pants.

His friends always said that he was too much of a dreamer and those kinds of thoughts would only get him into trouble. Sora would laugh it off even if he hated when they would say that—simply explaining his thoughts and feelings were nothing more than a fantasy. They wouldn't validate him, only make fun of him and tell him that his dreams were so childish, and that's why it felt like a breath of fresh air when he was around Riku. Perhaps he was the epitome of a true friend and what he had with the others was just a mirage of friendship.

Sora hated when he thought too much.

"Hey, you said you needed to relax and I came to pick you up. Don't be so mean to me." He pouted—knowing full well that everyone thought it was a cute look on him, and reached up to pinch Tidus' cheek. They were so close that their lips could probably touch if they leaned in a little closer. The blond continued to ruffle Sora's hair before moving away from him and turning to his class.

"I've got lunch plans! See ya!" Before anyone could say anything, Tidus grabbed a hold of Sora's hand and the two of them were sprinting around and out of the school building. Most of the student body would take lunch outside since the weather was still relatively warm. And so Sora and Tidus would wave to a few of their fellow classmates as they ran around to locate the shed. The brunette figured that his friend was in dire need if he was this eager to get there—barely glancing at the people who greeted them.

As they ran however, Sora couldn't forget the vague feeling that he was being watched. It was a prickling sensation and it was nagging at him. Of course people were staring at him and Tidus while they ran, all of them wanting to know what the bug rush was, but this sensation was so very different and kind of eerie.

Sora abruptly stopped as they were running; the shed wasn't all that far and he could see it only a few paces ahead of them. Tidus tugged on his hand so that they could go; they really didn't have any time to be dawdling around if they were going to have a little fun in between classes. He glanced back at Sora, wondering what his problem was and the look on his friend's face made him feel a sliver of concern. "Hey man, are you alright?"

Without answering, Sora looked up into the sky to take in the sights of puffy white clouds passing by and birds soaring overhead. The uneasiness continued to spread as he let go of Tidus' hand and turned around in circles to see what was wrong with the sky. Actually, there wasn't anything wrong with the sky above them, but as soon as Sora's eyes locked onto the school edifice he knew that something or someone was watching him. Swallowing thickly, his eyes went up from his classroom window where he could see Selphie and Kairi laughing with one another to the roof paying no attention to what was going on outside, and his gaze continued upward. He gasped as he realized from where he was standing, Riku could see him perfectly as he leaned onto the barricade and had managed to stare right at him.

"Ah…" Sora wanted to say something, an excuse or anything that would explain as to why he was missing out on having lunch with someone he continually did for an entire month. The brunette felt guilt eat away at him, even if he consciously knew that Riku kept his distance from him while they were together, still he should have said something about his absence today.

"Sora?" Tidus took his hand again and tugged; Sora looked at him this time. "Hey, if you're not feeling alright maybe we should go to the infirmary instead?" Sora shook his head; his mind was already made up and he did feel a burning need to drown out the look that was on Riku's face as he slunk away from the barricade and out of sight—if only for a little while.

"I thought too much again. Haha." This time he was the one leading them to the shed, taking quick steps and willing weird thoughts away. Maybe Riku didn't really see them, after all he was way up high and Sora might have been shaded. There were a few trees surrounding the perimeter of the shed, and he and Tidus were relatively close to it. Sora deduced that he would absolutely fine and that the rest of his days would go off without a hitch; they always had to. He just had to think positive. If he didn't, Riku certainly never would.

Once he and Tidus found themselves in the shed, he tugged at his friend before pinning him to the door and began kissing him. At first, they were just small pecks of lips smacking against lips until the blonde felt that he was ready to go deeper. Lips parting, Sora wasted no time in letting his tongue join into Tidus' mouth to mingle with his own. Kisses were followed by heated caresses and fumbling with buttons. Neither of them were particularly the best, but they understood what the other liked; it wasn't as if they were grading each other on their perfection right that moment.

"Sora…" Tidus moaned out as Sora's hand wormed his way into pants and tugged on his member through his trousers. The jerking spasm that came from Tidus reminded Sora that these touches and caresses were nice and all, but he would need a little more stimulation. Descending onto his knees quickly, he unbuttoned and unzipped Tidus' pants before tugging them down roughly and doing the same to his underwear. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from his friend, spurning him on to do what he craved.

He wasn't surprised to see just how much Tidus was excited. It was always like this whether they were in school, in the shed, in his house, in Tidus' backyard, etc…Sora was very used to getting intimate with him and his anatomy. In fact, because he was so used to it he hardly thought it a problem if he ever had the need to just strip naked and wander about outside. In the middle of staring at Tidus' erection he laughed a little because the thought was a little funny and not because he was laughing at him necessarily. In any case, Tidus looked down to glare at him.

"I swear that wasn't what it sounded like."

Tidus raised jerked his lips so that Sora could take the hint. "Get on with it."

Rolling his eyes, Sora muttered something sarcastic that he knew Tidus would barely pay any mind to. Lips hovering over swollen flesh for another moment, Sora vowed that he would try and make it up to Riku later but he just couldn't stop while he was ahead. After all, he did what he wanted and giving into these kinds of desires made Sora who he was. The silver haired boy would understand—maybe—and life would continue as normal.

With a feeling of justification at his thoughts, Sora kissed the head of Tidus' erection before taking it into his mouth and forgetting everything else for the next ten minutes. There was nothing like a blowjob or sex to take his mind off of things.

Five minutes after Tidus came in his mouth and Sora swallowed every last drop, he wiped the back of his mouth and stood up. His knees were aching from staying in the same position on the floor for too long, and his jaw was tired from its strenuous activity. He coughed a bit, still tasting Tidus' spunk in his throat and frowned. "You got any gum?" He asked, as the blond fixed his clothes quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Hold on." He fixed himself accordingly and then rummaged through one of his pockets before taking out a small pack of mint gum. Sora smiled, happy that at least he was prepared with something. Even if it was something as meager as a stick of gum, it gave off the impression that he was looking out for him—somewhat. After all, Tidus never gave him a blowjob or anything like that, but he was conscientious that whenever Sora did it to him he could at least give him something to take the taste out of his mouth.

Once upon a time Sora thought a cigarette would get the taste out easier, but then he recalled how bitter the odor was and thought better of it. He didn't want to walk around with cigarette breath, not to mention the fact that the stench would stick to his clothes. Sora liked to smell fresh and new, despite the kind of extracurricular activities he was into.

Taking the gum out of the wrapper and into his mouth, Sora walked out of the shed and left Tidus behind. He could hear the blond yelling after him saying something or other but Sora's focus shifted once again. The thoughts that haunted him before he got on his knees came back with a vengeance and he looked up towards the rooftop of the school. Of course Riku wasn't up on the barricade again, but he just wanted to make sure of it. When he returned to the classroom he would try and say something to make it up to him.

An entire month of hanging around each other, Riku would say only a few words and practically ignore him. Then again, Riku practically ignored everyone and so Sora took his behavior with a grain of salt. However, it was odd for him to stare at Sora as if he expected the brunette to come waltzing up on the rooftop…if anything Sora expected Riku to be thrilled with the prospect of being alone once again. It wasn't like the two of them explicitly hung out with each other—Sora did leave home with his regular group whereas Riku took his sweet time to leave so that the school would be quiet by the time he did evacuate the premises himself.

Sora blew a bubble as he thought long and hard about the mystery that is Riku. He almost didn't realize that he got to class a few minutes before the bell rang and saw the object of his thoughts in his seat and staring out the window. There was that distant look in his features and it was hard for Sora not to stare at him from his stance right in the classroom's doorway. He stared for too long because before he knew it, Riku turned his face to see what was nagging at him and his eyebrow rose when he saw Sora.

There weren't any words exchanged, just an eyebrow raise before he turned away again like Sora was nothing. And the brunette's heart sank just as the bell rang and his classmates swarmed in along with their teacher. Sora had to take his seat and he made another vow to take his sweet time so that way he could talk to Riku this time—not just stare at him.

Settled with that thought, he desperately waited until the end of the day bell.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Glider  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
Disclaimer: Aha, I wish I owned them. I only own this piece of fanfiction. Oh, well I guess I own Sae too.  
Warnings: Vulgarity, Blow jobs, Main boys having sex: together or with other people, Bad grammar and attempts at humor, Author trying to break your little hearts…yeah. Maybe.  
Summary: Sora is the kind of boy who loves sex and is not afraid to show it. Riku is the kind of boy that believes that kind of contact is unnecessary. Unfortunately for him, he walks by as Sora's giving a sexual favor to a pal and that's when his normal life goes down the drain.  
Notes: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites and I am really happy that anyone is reading this. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it!

* * *

Chapter Three: apologetic conclusions

Riku didn't care—he really didn't. What happened in Sora's life was entirely his business and he was not the type of person to get immediately involved in other people's affairs. At least that's what he continued to tell himself on that fateful week in November when Sora chose to have a romp in the shed than hang around him. And he kept telling himself that he was fine with that because he didn't need for Sora to be around him. He was absolutely fine.

Then Riku realized that he was suddenly lying and didn't know what the truth was anymore. Why was it such a complicated situation and why did he even dare to care about the brunette at all? It's not as if they had gotten that close in the past few weeks during their chats…or did they? Riku scowled as he turned his attention out the window of his classroom while their teacher droned on about their lesson. He was an intelligent enough kid to get by through the class with barely listening to the material that was covered, but that was also because he usually read the textbook before the lesson in order to cure his boredom at home moments before his sister came bursting through his door.

Also, the reading would take him away from any troubling thoughts he had, but seeing as Riku had actively started avoiding Sora for the past few days after the little incident and could not stop thinking about him—it did little good for him. And suddenly there was that nagging feeling pricking at his neck, and he was certain that the brunette was just staring at him and willing him to look at the front of the room so they could talk with their eyes. Riku tried with all of his might to focus on the outside world and keep a poker face while he did so, unfortunately his time had been short because the nagging just grew and grew until he just could not stand it anymore. With a sigh, he returned his attention back to the front of the room.

His suspicions were confirmed as he looked straight into the deep blue irises that belonged to Sora. Those eyes widened as he was caught abjectly staring at Riku, and with an embarrassed smile he tried to say something that would make the boy understand just how sorry he was for ditching him before. Riku kept his expression calm and almost remote, only his eyebrow quirked as the brunette tried to mouth a few words to him that seemed incredibly jumbled. Then Sora huffed and swiveled in his chair once he realized the other boy could not understand a lick of what he was trying to explain to him. With renewed vigor, he took out a sheet of paper and furiously scribbled what he wanted to convey before foisting it off to someone else in order to pass it back to Riku.

Luckily, the silverette took the paper from the kid in front of him albeit a little hesitantly. Sora was staring expectantly at him after he made sure that the teacher was still droning on in front of him and his attention was completely on the blackboard in front of him. Riku nodded to Sora, hoping to get across that he would take a peek at what he wrote, but he hadn't touched the paper after that. Sora frowned and motioned for him to read it, but Riku merely shook his head and pointed; the teacher had had enough of his fun time at the board and was returning his attention to the class.

Swiveling again with an even bigger pout, Sora inwardly groaned and cursed his luck. He wanted to see Riku's expression as he read the note. He was feeling incredibly anxious at having to apologize to someone who had suddenly become a new friend to him, especially since he was so used to the idea of people keeping him at a wide enough distance and sometimes throwing him away altogether. The same day that he went to the shed with Tidus and gave the blonde a blowjob, he intended to speak with Riku right after class and clear up the whole matter. Unfortunately, he was never able to do such a thing because once the end of the day hit, Sora was dragged by his friends to hang out. Of course he knew that Riku was not going to talk to him while he was with all of those people; it just wasn't his style and so Sora left with them feeling even guiltier than before.

Riku liked to put others at a distance, he just had this air of indifference when it came to others and Sora wasn't sure if Riku even liked people or found them all a nuisance. More than likely, he found people a nuisance which also meant he found Sora a nuisance, and the brunette beat his head over with a pillow every night after that same thought. It was a little maddening to think that someone had began to fill his every thought and it wasn't someone who he fell in love with. The kind of things that television teaches about crushes and love was utter bullshit, and Sora found that he was only interested in Riku because he was unlike anyone he had ever met before. They talked only on the rooftop, barely within the classroom, and usually they were at arm's length of each other and given Riku's stature that was a pretty lengthy distance.

Sora's pen top dangled from his mouth as his thoughts whirled about. He was barely paying any mind to what the teacher was writing on the board, and Kairi had to motion to Selphie to jab him in the back to remind him of where he was. Riku watched the spectacle with mild interest; was Sora really worried about what he wrote to him? He couldn't have risked letting Sora watch him read the note while the teacher was staring at the class, especially when he was about to start asking questions. Everyone knew that this particular teacher had it out for the brunette since it seemed as if he was slacking just a bit. Shaking his head as his lips quirked up into a small smile that belied the anxiety of reading this suspicious note, he pulled it out of the pile of papers he had on his desk and opened it. Seeing as the teacher never seemed to look back at him nor were there any students who vaguely cared about what he did, he would be just fine to read it without any real prying eyes.

At first glance, the note looked like chicken scratch or something worse than that, but Riku figured that this was due to the fact that he had written it quick and prayed that the teacher didn't see what he was furiously writing. Riku had to squint his eyes at some of the words, but he could understand the gist of all of it. This was an apology note for leaving him alone without telling him that he was going to be with someone else that day, and that he hoped there was no hard feelings and blah blah blah. So Sora believed that Riku was mad at him and thus avoiding him altogether, but that wasn't entirely true…or was it?

Riku's brow furrowed as he looked up from the note and stared at the brunette's nape. His eyes just locked onto the particular spot between where his hair ended and the rest of his nape began and he could not help but stare. He thought about why exactly he had been avoiding the boy for the past few days. After all, he'd seen Sora bent over a school desk one afternoon as he was vacating the premises, and then the following day they somehow began a kinship with one another. However, it still didn't make any real sense as to why he decided to avoid him…was he upset that Sora decided to go have sex with some guy in the shed instead of take up his time with useless conversation?

But what would that even matter to someone like Riku? He'd been completely fine for the past few years all by his lonesome. It wasn't as if Riku was one to get close to anyone in his class; sure he spoke to his classmates every once in a while, but he mostly kept everyone at arms' length and would rather they not get too close to him. After all, he would rather no one got so close to him as to find out how utterly dull he believed that he was. The only thing that was interesting perhaps was the dreams he had in order to escape his humdrum life, and yet he knew none of them would ever come to fruition. Riku thought he was going to live a boring life and die from his boring life.

That was until he met Sora of course. The brunette was nothing but excitement, spontaneity, and delivered most of his thoughts with a smile. Sora was the complete opposite of Riku. Blinking turquoise eyes as he stared at the nape of the other boy's neck, Riku swallowed thickly after the revelation. Sora was the complete opposite of him and he sort of liked that about him. There were a bunch of people in the school who were most certainly different from him, but not the exact opposite—not what Riku wished to be. Sora however, was exactly what Riku wished he could be but could not. There was just something in their dispositions that created a barrier from letting him act in the same manner that Sora did, and that made the brunette all the more interesting to him.

However, that brought him back to the point of why he was so bothered that Sora would go have a romp in the shed than be with him. Riku supposed it was because that Sora was an interesting guy, the foil to his own character in life, and he also liked being around him even if he would never admit it. Being around Sora was refreshing, and he wasn't as annoying like the rest of his classmates. Sora didn't cross the line when they spoke with one another and he didn't ask a mass amount of questions that would chip away at the edges of Riku's personality to find out something deeper inside of him. Sora seemed to be fond of his company, and just like in the note he apologized for his own transgression even if Riku didn't believe himself to be mad. That in itself was kind of…cute?

Riku turned his attention away from Sora's nape; thinking another guy was cute was a territory that he was definitely not going to get into, no matter how true it could be. Boys didn't think that kind of thing about other boys, even if Sora gave him the green light to think of him as homosexual. Riku may have seen him being plowed into by one of his friends, but even so he was not going to think that Sora was cute. Riku didn't actively think about his sexual orientation; mainly that was because he didn't give anyone else the time of day to look at in that manner and so he believed himself straight.

Shaking his head, Riku turned his attention back to the note. The scribbles made him chuckle—they were a characteristic of Sora's personality to him, and he couldn't help but be amused by it. He willed away any thoughts about sexuality that could link to Sora, and settled on the fact that he would talk to him right after class had ended. This time neither of them would make a quick getaway nor actively avoid each other for the next few days. They would settle this easily and they would both realize that this whole thing was just so stupid. There was no reason to get mad or even apologize; it's not like they were actually fighting or anything, nor were either of them embarrassed about what happened. Everything would be just fine.

At least, that was what Riku believed until the bell rang which signaled the end of class, and Sora all but ran to his desk so the silver-haired boy couldn't make an escape. He even ignored the words of his friends who were trying to get him to leave and go home with them instead of talking to the antisocial boy in the back of their classroom. Instead, Sora stood right in front of Riku's desk and gripped the sides, chewing his bottom lip like he had done something wrong or was aware that he was caught putting his hands into the cookie jar when he shouldn't have. He looked down at Riku and who was in the middle of putting his book into his bag and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

Riku did expect Sora to come and talk to him after class, but not jump at the chance of planting himself in front of his desk nor did he expect Sora to look at him like he was waiting to be punished. There was a pout forming on Sora's lips as he looked at Riku now, his knuckles turning white as he held onto the desk for dear life. If he let go of it, he would probably fall down into a heap and beg for forgiveness like the drama queen that he usually was, and in front of someone who was able to control his outward appearance for his emotions, Sora really didn't want to do that. He was going to be somewhat mature, because every high school student always wanted to act mature in their immaturity.

Pressing the notebook and textbook that he was easing into his bag, Riku cleared his throat before licking his lips. "Hello?" He was unsure of what he was supposed to say to Sora who looked at the edge of a nervous breakdown now. Was this what happened with every kind of friendship in this school? When people fought, did they normally look like this? The only time he had seen an argument between two people that were relatively close to him was his sister on the phone with one of her boyfriends and that never ended in tears on her behalf. Perhaps it was the men who cried, for she was not the type to do such a thing.

Sora let go of the desk and flopped onto it, his arms were stretched above his head, and he was lucky that Riku had put away his books and supplies or else something would be jabbing into his chest or sides right then and there. Still being dramatic—and very aware that they had an audience to watch the spectacle—Sora looked up at Riku and mumbled back a hello. He wasn't going to talk first, he usually talked first, this time he was going to wait for Riku to say something other than a confused greeting and he would wait however long it took.

Still perplexed by Sora's actions, Riku continued to put things into his bag before finishing up and poking the brunette's forehead. His lips twitched in amusement, but he didn't out rightly laugh at the poor fella who really looked like he was at wits end. "I'm not mad at you. I never was," he admitted to him softly. There were a dozen prying eyes about the room, and several bodies leaned in so that they would try and hear what it was that Riku said. But he could hear the muttered questions about what was going on, what did he just say, what was up with him and Sora, and why did they even know each other to begin with. Riku pretended not to notice them and focus on his friend whose expression was brightening relatively quickly.

Flapping around on the desk like a fish out of water, Sora began to smile. He looked Riku in the eye, trying to see if he was lying to him at the moment, but upon finding no malice or even a hint of deceit, he pushed himself off the desk and ran around it. Riku blinked at the sudden change in emotion in Sora, but what confused him even more was the crushing hug that the other boy gave him without a moment to spare. He was alarmed at the closeness of their bodies, and although he wanted to shoo him away, Riku ended up placing a hand on Sora's head and patting down.

"You mean it right? You really weren't mad?" Sora asked as he pulled back so he could look at Riku again, but didn't let go of his shoulders.

"No? I wasn't mad just a little—" His words were cut off as Sora hugged him again, this time launching himself even more onto Riku so that the chair gave warning as it pushed back, but neither boy had noticed. The chair scraped across the floor before tilting even further, and Riku fell back first with Sora lying on top of him. Now, he pushed the brunette off of him as his back pressed against the floor in the most uncomfortable manner, and the rest of his classmates laughed at the show before them.

Turning to see most of their classmates still in the room with them, Sora smiled sheepishly and rolled away from Riku. He pushed himself off the floor before lending a hand to Riku so he could stand as well. "So…it made no sense to say sorry to you then?" Given the trouble that Sora had in maintaining relationships whether platonic or otherwise, he was a little hesitant to believe that he was forgiven (even if no one was pissed in the first place) and so he fidgeted with his hands as he asked the question.

Without answering the question, Riku walked back to his desk, picked up his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. Everyone watched him, wondering if he was going to answer Sora whose expression was about to fall yet again. However, before a frown could tug at the edges of his lips, Riku grabbed brunette and his own pack before shoving his classmates away from the door so they could make their own escape. Riku had no idea why Sora was making such a big deal out of nothing, he wasn't mad at Sora for ditching him days ago, after all he knew what kind of a friendship he was getting into without actually meaning to be in said friendship with a nympho.

Sora had no choice but to be dragged by Riku through the halls of their school and out the double doors which were the only way out. He was released once they reached the front gate, and his pack was thrown at him without a care in the world. Luckily, he was able to catch it in his hands and looked down at the pack before looking up at Riku. He hadn't answered his question and so Sora's worries were surfacing in his mind. He had said he wasn't mad at him but still…

Riku's lips twitched into a small smile again as he ruffled Sora's hair with his hand. "You really do worry too much. Calm down. You didn't have to apologize, and for the record fix your hand writing. It felt like I was reading a code more than actual words on paper. I'm pretty sure my three year old cousin could write more intelligible words than that."

"So…we're okay?" Sora asked, still hesitant to believe him.

"I wouldn't be talking to you right now if we weren't." Riku turned around, aiming to start walking to his home. He didn't know if Sora was going to follow him or not, but he also didn't expect to be tackled and the boy's limbs wrapping around him. "Hey! Quit it! Do you always go around hugging people like this?! Hey!" Riku ended up laughing as Sora kept on squirming on top of him, not wanting to relinquish his hold on his friend/classmate. They wobbled together at the gate before Riku was able to get the brunette off of him. "If you keep trying to assimilate onto my back, you're going to become an infectious growth. I don't think either of us wants that."

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku before punching him in the arm. In the few weeks that he had gotten to know Riku, or at least what the boy would allow him to know, he had never seen him smile or even laugh. It was kind of adorable really, and it lit up his entire face. Sora wondered why he had never bothered him to this extent before. Then again, if he pushed too much, he was certain that Riku would not be happy with him and this whole friendship would fall to shambles. For now, he was just fine with seeing a side to Riku that he was certain no one else had ever seen before. "Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure not to become a little parasite and you my host. Then again, you would probably suck at that anyway."

They were teasing each other; making fun of each other just for the sake of a laugh and to ease the tension that had been building up since Sora made the mistake of ditching Riku in order to spend time with Tidus. It felt good that they hadn't talked about the entire incident in full detail, and kind of just slipped it under the rug for now. If they had talked about it completely, Sora wouldn't know how to handle it. After all, most of his friends never went into the territory of Sora's habits and if they did, they took it with a grain of salt and told him to be careful. They didn't believe that Sora was even capable of maintaining a healthy, functional relationship due to his promiscuity. And that kind of hurt him, even if he didn't say it.

Leaning against the front gate of their school, Sora stared at the boy who had become his friend in such a short amount of time, but was able to be himself around. He was able to be himself even more with Riku than he was with say Selphie, or even Tidus. Even with Kairi he had to hold himself back, and she practically knew everything and anything about the brunette more than he did. She was the one who had told him that living his life in this manner would only leave an empty ache, but until he filled it she would be there to lean a shoulder on. He was incredibly grateful to her more than he could ever explain.

And now there was Riku, who didn't understand him, who was always maintaining a distance with everyone, but still let Sora hang out with him. He answered his questions (as long as they didn't overlap into private affairs), listened to his ramblings of information, and didn't judge him despite the fact that everyone else seemed to. He had even seen Sora with his pants down in all sense of the phrase, and just kept on acting like it didn't change a thing. He had a lot of respect for Riku, and when he was caught staring at him, he had to turn away and scratch at his cheek in embarrassment.

"Seeing as you're not planning on hanging around all of those other people today, want to grab something to eat?" Riku blurted out, his attention back to the passing citizens and cars around the street.

Sora bounced with excitement at the invitation and immediately latched his hand onto Riku's arm. He knew just the perfect place for them to have some good food for cheap, and tugged so that the silverette would pick up the pace. "Sure thing! Let's go! I'll lead the way."

Riku chuckled as he let himself be lead around by the ever peppy Sora. His moods fluctuated with relative ease, and Riku wasn't too sure if he was grateful for that or not. However, he decided not to think on it too much as the boy had a spring in his step and the world seemed a little brighter while he was with him. He supposed he could deal with this friendship; he wasn't prone to thinking about the future but this, as it was just for right now, was a lot of fun.

He could deal.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Glider  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
Disclaimer: Aha, I wish I owned them. I only own this piece of fanfiction. Oh, well I guess I own Sae too.  
Warnings: Vulgarity, Blow jobs, Main boys having sex: together or with other people, Bad grammar and attempts at humor, Author trying to break your little hearts…yeah. Maybe.  
Summary: Sora is the kind of boy who loves sex and is not afraid to show it. Riku is the kind of boy that believes that kind of contact is unnecessary. Unfortunately for him, he walks by as Sora's giving a sexual favor to a pal and that's when his normal life goes down the drain.  
Notes: Giving you a case of the feels! And sorry if you're confused, but it will all be explained in due time~ (Also before ffnet didn't upload it correctly? I am sorry about that!)

* * *

Chapter Four: panicking with a slice of epiphany

For the next few days, Riku and Sora's budding friendship had been the talk of the junior and sophomore classes. Both boys found it incredibly annoying, not to mention the fact that since Sora is such a popular figure in the hierarchy of the teenagers, people actively tried to talk to Riku thinking that if they became friends with him, they could be friends with Sora. Of course this prompted a bad attitude to each and every person that tried to kiss his ass, and a new reputation of being the junior asshole was stamped onto his image. Not that he particularly cared what the rest of the student body thought about him, but his ass was not the one to be kissed and he did not want that in the slightest.

In any case, he now had a new reputation because of his friend who was ecstatic that they were back on speaking terms and explained this every time they met together for lunch in the classroom. Sora voiced how happy he was so much that Riku had taken to threatening him that he would throw him over the barricade on the rooftop if he continued to give a soliloquy on his happiness one more time on one day at the start of the holiday season. Thanksgiving was just three days away, and everyone was not so thrilled that it fell on a weekend. It meant that everyone would still have school in the next week, and they wouldn't have any time off until it was Christmas; total bummer but the fact that they were decorating for Christmas while skipping Turkey Day made up for it.

The student body had all but forgotten that Thanksgiving was only in a few days time with the creations of fake mistletoe, Yule logs, wreaths, and various Christmas cards that were either full of the Christian holiday or just outright "give me a present or you're not getting any love." Clearly, almost everyone was happy about the holiday season creeping up on them, and as they were getting ready and talking about their plans, there were some who were just waiting to be out of their school so they wouldn't have to deal with the masses. One of the students who fell into the latter category was Riku, and he was definitely waiting for Thanksgiving to pass so he wouldn't have to deal with the same old questions for the year from his family that they had every night, or the fact that Sae had decided to keep this boyfriend of hers for more than a month and was suddenly bringing him to the dinner. He just wanted to skip to Christmas so he could spend it with some family members who he genuinely liked (a lot more) and hadn't seen in a while; his grandparents easily came to his mind.

As Riku thought of Christmas and his anticipation to see other family members, Sora planted himself in front of him while holding fake mistletoe in his hand that he made himself. Sora had taken the liberty of being swept into Kairi's and Selphie's group of committee freaks who were making most of the props and decorations for the school after hours. It didn't hurt to help the girls and the rest of the committee, except for the fact that his little stint was cutting into his bonding time with Riku and his little trysts within the school building. Sooner or later he was going to start having a schedule and an assistant to keep track of who he could see and at what time with all of the work he was doing these days.

However, as he sat in front of Riku with a grand smile on his face and with the mistletoe held above their heads, Sora felt that all was well. Holding the mistletoe a little higher and leaning in, Sora smacked his lips together loudly and told Riku, "Let's have us a kiss, sugar!" He puckered his lips even more and Riku couldn't help but chuckle at him and crumple up a paper ball. The silver haired boy threw it at Sora's head and said boy pouted as it hit him square in the forehead. He promptly dropped his hand down and the mistletoe came down with it. "Don't be a party pooper, Riku. No one likes a party pooper."

Chuckling again, Riku shook his head lightly because of Sora's antics. "But you seem to like me a whole lot, guess you like party poopers then." He watched as his friend made a face before idly playing with the mistletoe in his hand. It seemed as if Sora had something to ask him, and was struggling with whether or not it was polite to do so. Raising an eyebrow, Riku leaned over and snatched the mistletoe from Sora's hands so he couldn't be distracted. "Say what's on your mind, will ya? Also, I don't think someone like you needs a thing like this. You can get whoever you want, right? Whether they be male or female; it's all the same to you."

Sora had no idea whether or not he was supposed to be offended by that statement, and chose to overlook it. He crossed his arms across his chest before leaning back and narrowing his eyes at his friend. "I wanted to know what you were doing for the holidays. You don't act like much of a fun-seeker so I can't imagine you doing anything but homework over the vacation."

"I do it the first day, yeah but after that even I have plans. But our vacation isn't for another few weeks with Thanksgiving being a few days away and all. I'm guessing you mean for Christmas and New Years, right? Christmas my folks come on over and it's a big deal with trading presents and stuff and around New Years we all just sit around and drink while watching the ball drop. It's more like we have a lot of parties in between that time too. Since everyone's together for a week or two out of the entire year, we make the most of it. Not that any of that would matter to you. I'm sure you have a lot of places to go to for the holidays."

Sora's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that Riku was so attached to his family members. With the way he acted around the students of the school, he really thought that this loner wouldn't even care to bother for the holidays. Then again, when Riku spoke of his family before the topic had given the boy a fantastic glow that made Sora want to be around him more, and Sora really liked that. However, the brunette was envious of that. Sora's home life wasn't anything like that of Riku's and it hadn't been like that since he was ten. If things had gone differently back then, he would still have a reason to celebrate the holidays in a happy manner. Thinking on the memories made his happy mood and smile falter, and Riku leaned in a little closer to stare into Sora's eyes and then poke him on the forehead.

"Hey!" Sora chuckled and swatted Riku's hand away. The boy had taken to smiling a hell of a lot more when he was with Sora, especially while they were in class, and it caused the brunette to blush a little. There was just something about that smile that made him possessive of it and happy at the same time that it was only shown for him. Snatching the mistletoe from Riku's hand, Sora got up and began to walk away from him. "My holidays aren't as fancy as yours but I do hope that I'll have a lot of fun too…" He left Riku to ponder what he meant by that as he wandered to go find Kairi or Selphie and show them what he had made. He needed some kind of approval now that he hadn't been engaging in trysts for a while, and Sora wondered if he could get away with it today as well.

There was just something off about him once he and Riku made up. He wasn't in the mood to go around screwing any of the guys and whenever they tried to corner him and see what was going on with him, Sora became very good at avoiding them or made the girls send notes to explain that he just wasn't feeling it. Although, in Kairi and Selphie's eyes they believed that Sora was maturing and finally was giving up the ridiculous notion that he would only find real acceptance and love in sex, but that was not the case. Sora was incredibly sexually frustrated and it was channeled to only one being, and he really didn't want to admit it to himself. If he did that, it would only lead to a downward spiral, and he couldn't afford that.

Sora left his classroom and walked down the hall to see Kairi in the doorway of the committee room and very pleased to see him. Sora plastered a wide smile on his face, aiming to fool the redhead so she would just give him the rest of his work and would be happy with the little mistletoe he created. Of course, Kairi had known him practically forever and knew a fake smile when she saw one. Snatching the creation out of his hands, she checked over it before nodding in approval and called out to Selphie. Said girl took it from her with as she hopped around through her own bubble of happiness and then left the two friends to talk to one another.

There was one thing that no one but Sora knew about Kairi, and that was that the girl's strength was unparalleled to anyone—even the guys on the basketball or football teams couldn't compare to the masculine strength that she possessed. Sora had never been able to figure it out, but Kairi was just as sweet and adorably cute as how hard she could knock you off your ass and make you wonder why there wasn't any breath in your lungs. So, while Selphie had left both Kairi and Sora to wander around the school together, Sora got a slapful of maroon hair in his mouth until she swung an arm around his neck and practically dragged him out of the room without free will. Sora had no time whatsoever to even try and oppose Kairi—he couldn't do such a thing even if he wanted to; she was some kind of Amazon anyway—and he just let her take him up the stairs and to one of the secluded staircases that almost met to the roof.

Sora was on his butt on a step before he knew it. Kairi was sitting next to him, perfectly poised with her back straight and staring ahead of them like she was waiting for her friend to talk first. She already knew that something was wrong with Sora before anyone could even comment on it, and it was about damn time that they would converse about it. The brunette fidgeted for a good minute, wondering how he could even begin to explain the weird feelings circulating around his stomach, and realized that it shouldn't even be this difficult to talk about. After all, Kairi was one of the first people he explained his necessity to fuck around with half of the guys in their year, his necessity to be touched to achieve a higher form of tender, loving care because he couldn't get it anywhere else. It wasn't supposed to this difficult and yet it was because Sora knew he wanted to touch someone who was out of reach—someone who he met because of fooling around and never brought it up again.

Kairi sighed just as Sora finally opened his mouth to speak. "I'm horny," he stated and she just gave him a look. Pouting at the girl next to him, Sora started to fidget. He picked at his fingers—pulling on one and then another until he got to the pinky on his left hand before switching to the right. Kairi was not amused by his behavior and slapped his hands before crossing her arms. She thought that Sora might have been over this whole achieving love by sex like most teenagers their age seemed to believe in, but for him it was a little more than just that. She really did have hope that due to Riku's influence in his life he had given up destroying himself little by little. She had too much faith apparently, and she knew that since she didn't know how to properly help Sora she couldn't judge him completely either.

"When are you not?" Was what left her mouth instead of all the things she wanted to tell Sora. She loved him like a brother, and wanted to free him from the prison that he isolated himself in. She wanted to take him away, save him from his destructive habits because she knew that he was chipping his soul away little by little, and even though he had childish dreams of falling in love with some kind of fairytale prince on a white horse—he would never achieve it because Sora didn't know what real love was. He couldn't know what real love was, only that it was different from what he had seen from his family; if they could be called a family that was.

Sora's shoulders hunched, his knees drew up to his chest as he scooted back a little, and he wrapped his arms around them. His chin pressed against the top of his knees and he could immediately feel Kairi's unhappiness at his state. Sora knew that Kairi wanted him to be better, to give up stupid thoughts of love and happiness in the arms of someone else, but _he couldn't help it_. He didn't know how to stop himself, and so he drew into the arms of people he thought were trustworthy even though they really didn't give the time of day to care about him. Well, Tidus was a little different than most of Sora's partners because he actively asked for a date, but even so it's not as if he didn't just want to fuck Sora for more than many months before he even gathered the feelings to debate about asking him out.

Sora had gotten tired of giving himself away repeatedly to people who just saw him as a sexual object. He did want to just be around someone—someone attractive like Riku of course—that didn't treat him in such a manner and seemed to like his company. And that was the reason in which Sora hated himself now; he was sexually attracted to Riku and every time he fucking smiled that perfect smile of his, it was like a mirror of the happiness that Sora felt whenever he was around him these days, he just wanted to mash their lips and their crotches together and see if Riku could make him sing a hymn that he hadn't sung in ages. He also felt as if he was betraying Riku in some manner because he couldn't know of these kinds of sexual feelings burning inside of him, and seeing as Riku thought himself to be straight or normal, Sora was not allowed to go around and try to convert him. If he dared to try that then he would be breaking the bonds of their friendship and it was all just too damn complicated.

Moving his chin away from his knees, Sora pressed his forehead in the same exact spot and groaned. Kairi waited until he drew a gigantic breath before ruffling his hair in a way of apology and in order to express that she would always be there for him. After all, what could she do? She was a mere girl who had tried to love Sora in another form but neither of them had such chemistry and with the one kiss they shared, the instance their lips met it was just an abject no, and they vowed to just make one another happy by choosing the perfect partner. Of course, that was all before Kairi found out what was wrong with Sora and how that mission seemed nearly impossible, but with Riku around these days, she had some kind of faith that he could be the one that Sora could rely on. That was if Sora would allow himself to rely on someone like Riku.

Then again, Sora had a tendency to want to need someone else, and yet he didn't want to rely on others. If he did, then he would be left vulnerable and as fragile as he actually was but didn't admit to, there was no way he should have to go through it; he couldn't go through it. Leaning in, Kairi nudged Sora's shoulder with her head. Once he looked up at her, she smiled softly down at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was a customary thing—to kiss him on the cheek and actively explain that things would work out sooner or later, or at least to give him some form of hope—because if she did that then Sora could smile again and be himself. Or at least he would be the "self" that everyone was accustomed to knowing. It was a façade that he had in order to keep himself afloat, because he knew too many things that he should never have known and suffered too many things he should never have suffered.

And because she hated seeing him in such a state, all Kairi could do was encourage him so that he didn't fall into utter despair. "Why haven't you taken care of it yet, then? The whole being horny thing? It's not like you to hold yourself back like you have been. Tidus is getting really worried because you don't even really look at him these days. You know that he really does like you and all. Why don't you just give him a try? He could—" She bit her lip; the words "he could help you" hanging in the air between them and making Sora stiffen. Swallowing thickly, Kairi realized that she had to change the entire course of the conversation if she wanted to avoid Sora's pouting or even worse—something he hadn't done since the last huge fight they had when they were ten—a full on avoidance and silence clause. She giggled nervously and shook her head, "Nevermind! I'm sure that you don't really want to be with him then and—"

"I can't see myself with Tidus like that, and you know that. I've tried to get some other feeling with him, but it doesn't work in real life like it does in the movies. You can't just force yourself to like someone even if you like having sex with or kissing them. If it worked out that way then don't you think I would be with someone right now? I know how awesome Tidus could be for me, but I just…I can't. I really can't and even though I want to, even though I wanna try someone, anyone else—" Sora huffed as he pushed his cramped legs out in front of him and pressed his hands to the floor beneath him at his sides. He didn't look at Kairi anymore, but he stared hard at the ceiling. He knew that his love life would probably take a turn for the cute and fuzzies—something he really wanted but he knew he would never get—if he settled for Tidus, but he didn't want to have to settle because that's what his family convinced him that he would be able to do. If he didn't graduate high school, he would settle for a GED or he would have to settle for dropping out completely really. And then again, it didn't matter if he graduated or dropped out because Sora didn't even really exist in that place…

And then there was this whole thing with Riku. He couldn't identify why it was such a big deal to him to be more than incidentally attracted to him. After all, Sora was attracted to a lot of the guys in the school, most of which he had had in his mouth or inside of him, and for those fraction of moments he was blissful and at the peak of happiness. But of course, he could continue to smile—a smile that would reach his eyes if he was somewhat fulfilled, but there was also a painful ache that no one but Kairi completely understood. And it he let Riku in…if he let him understand the ache, would he be able to do anything to alleviate it? He didn't know, and thinking about explaining who he is and what he's really about scares the hell out of him. Sora comes off as an open book; he's cheerful and bright and so damn happy, but that façade crumbles at times and he can only look to Kairi for advice, and he's certain that even she is unsure on how to help him.

Kairi blinked a few times, her mind was trying to catch up with Sora's words which were said so fast that she was a little confused if she had heard correctly. Did this mean that he did have someone he liked and that he didn't want to admit it? But would that person even be able to take the time to get to know Sora, the real Sora and not the half that he always showed to everyone so that they would leave him alone? Would they be able to accept the flaws that he has which drove him to crave the attention that he seeks out, and would they be able to do something about it? Kairi wasn't so sure, and so she could only nibble on her lip again and press a hand to Sora's shoulder. "Then don't go for Tidus…but go for the person that you really seem to like. He can't be all that bad if you really like him right?"

Now Sora turned his face to look at her, and he shook his head. If he even hinted at Riku that he liked him their whole friendship would be reduced to pieces and Sora needed him like a lifeline. Riku was the complete opposite of him; the way that he wanted to be but couldn't. They understood each other on an intellectual level—if their regular chats that were moved from the roof to other places within the school building could be called that—and he very much enjoyed them because no one else but Kairi seemed to (as much as Sora let her understand anyway). Riku just _got_ him, and that was why they had stayed on speaking terms even though Sora was a nympho and Riku was the antisocial guy of their classroom. So of course, Sora couldn't just throw that all away by saying, hey I've got the hots for you and you know that I'm pretty good at pleasing my partners so why not have a quickie with me inside of the school's bathroom? No, it just wouldn't work out. He could not let Riku find this out about him.

Kairi was about to ask Sora why couldn't he explain that he felt something around this guy. What made him so damn special and so out of reach that he suddenly acted as if he was a tainted being? Sora wasn't an angel, despite the childish exterior and everyone knew what kind of reputation he held, but that didn't mean he was tainted. He just had a small problem that needed to be remedied and although Kairi wanted to help him with it, she didn't know how and there was no way that Sora would ever be able to go and see a shrink. If they had money for things like that and if his guardian would ever let that happen then maybe he would have been alright by now. She opened her mouth, ready to respond when someone slowly trudged up the staircase as if alerting them of their presence.

Turning to sit straight again, Kairi peered down the staircase and was a little surprised to see Riku there. He had just walked up a few flights from their classroom, and was also donning a Christmas sticker of a wreath on his left cheek. He didn't look amused by having the thing sticking to his face, nor did he seem thrilled to find them slacking off and chatting on the staircase. That was when both Sora and Kairi could see that in Riku's hands was a long, silver garland that rivaled the boy's own locks. He was holding it like some sort of whip, and the pair of them figured out that they couldn't take any more time off to settle Sora's issues and had to get back to work posthaste.

Mumbling about how sorry they were for forgetting their work, Kairi got up quicker than Sora and looked back at him, only to see a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Smarter than more people gave her credit for, she looked over at Riku and smiled softly. Perhaps it could work out after all; if only they were given the right nudge. Sora only had a small grasp of his feelings and Kairi was certain that if given a little preempting then maybe he would be able to take hold of his emotions towards Riku. Walking down to the silverette, she removed him of his post and grabbed the garland with both hands before wrapping it around her neck. She didn't say anything to either Riku or Sora as she left them together; she didn't really have to say anything at this point, she was going to have to wait a little longer before Sora admitted that he absolutely and one hundred percent liked Riku more than he expected. It shouldn't be long with how much he wants to fall in love, and Kairi would be the one to guide him.

As she made it back to the classroom, two boys were left in her wake positively confused—or at least one was while the other was simply trying to understand why his heart palpitated as Riku turned his attentions back on him. It was only a simple sexual attraction, wasn't it? After all, now that Riku had been the object of his wet dreams for the past few nights, it was hard to look at him and not want to do anything to him; not to mention the fact that there he was smirking as if he caught Sora with his hand painted red and began walking up towards him. No, nothing could happen between them because if it did then everything would be over. Sora couldn't let Riku know of his panic, and as the brunette stood up to leave, his friend had made it to where he was sitting and they bumped into each other.

Luckily, neither of them fell down the stairs; they were able to hold onto the banisters in time, but Riku had also grabbed Sora's arm. The palpitations had grown fierce in his little chest, and Sora wasn't sure if he could even breathe properly now with Riku so close to him. They were facing each other now, torsos pressed together through the fabric of their uniforms and Sora wanted to lean on his tip toes and just press a kiss to Riku's mouth. The lips were pulled into a frown, more out of worry than displeasure at their position, and Sora unconsciously licked his lips. Just a little more and their lips would touch and they would know what the other truly feels like, and Sora was sure that nothing else in the world would be able to compare—he was sure that it would probably feel better than sex with someone else.

His eyes had closed without his notice as he was pressed onto Riku for only a minute or two, and then he jumped back as if burned by his skin. Sora didn't seriously imagine that Riku's lips against his own were much better than sex with someone else right? If he did then that would mean…but it couldn't be true because if it did then…Sora looked at Riku in abject horror before ducking past Riku's side and darting down the stairs. He had to get away from him; he had to be away from Riku before he did something very stupid, something that ruin the course of their friendship. If Sora admitted that he liked Riku more than just a little bit, if he admitted that he grew to have feelings for him that pushed through the boundaries of friendship and even past a fuck buddy—even if they weren't at such a stage yet—then Sora would have to explain everything about himself. He would have to show his vulnerabilities to someone other than Kairi, and given the fact that Riku had_ seen_ Sora bent over a table and walking to the shed with Tidus that lone day, the fact that he knew of someone else's conquests over Sora and was able to _watch_…he couldn't.

Sora wanted to fall for someone, anyone but Riku. He _only_ wanted to be friends with Riku because he was the only one who was able to semi understand him like Kairi but without knowing all the details that she did. If they could maintain a friendship, and _only_ a friendship then he wouldn't have to feel so dirty and revolting as if he was betraying Riku in his heart and soul because of what he wanted to do. Sora thought of Riku as the angelic pure one even if that belied his persona towards everyone else. He was the pure one instead of Sora and he didn't want to sully that image he had of Riku by the thoughts and desires he had for him.

He continued to run until he reached their classroom, grabbed all of his things, and without another word to anyone else, he ran down the corridor and out of the school. Sora could make it home before anyone else and hole it up in his room. He could try and forget about who he is and everything that had made him the way he is until it was night and memories would come flooding back not to mention the house wouldn't consist of only one person any longer.

Sora could pretend, because that was what he did best. Except Riku didn't let him pretend, and that why he was so dangerous to like or hang out with in the first place. The mask would break and Sora wasn't sure if he wanted to let it break yet. He was only going to maintain a friendship, the next day he would apologize for acting so weird and running away. He could do it, as long as he tried to pretend because that's all he ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Glider  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Sora/Riku  
Disclaimer: Aha, I wish I owned them. I only own this piece of fanfiction. Oh, well I guess I own Sae and Riku's parents too.  
Warnings: Vulgarity, Blow jobs, Main boys having sex: together or with other people, Bad grammar and attempts at humor, Author trying to break your little hearts…yeah. Maybe.  
Summary: Sora's different from most people. He's cheerful, fun to be around, and has a lustful disposition. Despite the latter being a usual problem, he ends up making a new friend after being caught in the act. How will Riku cope with such a guy around him?  
Notes: I'm not entirely too sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but it does make you guys question things more. All will inevitably be revealed, but for now handle some good ol' family time. That and I just love Kairi's & Sora's relationship, don't you? Oh yes, and there's a change in the summary too. What do you guys think?

Chapter Five: the background noise

The following day was nothing but chaos and confusion that caused Riku to break the pencil within his hand and to chuck the pieces at the wall beside the bedroom door in which his sister had barged in through. It was around six in the morning, and in order for him to commute to school and be prompt, he had to wake up. Fortunately, he was already awake due to the fact that he couldn't sleep properly lest he thought of Sora and his odd reaction towards him. Riku couldn't understand him sometimes, just when he believed that he had the bubbly brunette all figured out then he does something that's completely out of this world and makes him believe that he lost his damned mind. He really tried his best to understand Sora's thought process, and the more he tried the greater the headache pounded against his brain.

"Ri~" Sae continued to call out to him from behind the door. She closed it the second she saw the pencil in his hands and listened as it made contact with the door. Of course she knew about teenage rebellion and the hormones going to the head and yadda yadda yadda which explained that teens were just stressed out all the time but it was too early in the morning for this. Her mom and dad were making breakfast for the family together, and Sae had yet to have her morning coffee, and her brother was being a little idiot and it was just way too fucking early. So she tried to be all sweet until he yelled at her from behind the door and then she pounded it with her fist like a raging elephant. She was contemplating homicide due to having no caffeinated drinks in her system and Riku being a prissy little bitch. "Get out of there and get ready!"

"Go away!" He shouted back at her, and again Sae banged on the door like a wild animal. Riku was not in the mood for his sister's shenanigans so early in the morning, and he knew that he was acting like some spoiled brat but he didn't care. All of his thoughts this morning were centered on Sora and why he behaved the way he did. They were friends; steadily growing closer and learning more and more about each other so why did it feel like the brunette was always trying to maintain his distance with Riku? Did he simply not want to be his friend anymore or was there something else eating away at him? Sora was just so damn confusing and Riku didn't know how he was going to be able to get through whatever defenses he was putting up.

Sighing, Riku closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. The throbbing ache in his head was most certainly not going to go away if he continued to think about this. He was going to have to see Sora and corner him later on today in order to figure out what was going on. The closer he got to the boy, the farther it seemed he was moving away from him. Were all friendships like this; both people—two very inherently different people—trying to get close but also trying to pull away from one another? It was maddening, and Riku did not like it one bit. This was mainly the reason why he didn't try at interpersonal relations; it was just too much damn work mixed in with various states of confusion. People were always so confusing to him.

Sae had had enough already, if her brother was going to be a little brat and shut himself in his room then she was going to do everything in her power to bring him out of there. Preparing herself, she rolled her shoulders and straightened her back before pushing the door and letting it hit the wall with a loud bang. It was effective as it brought Riku out of his thoughts and he stared at his sister before an angry look slowly tugged at his features. He had been sitting in his computer chair right beside his desk, his body facing the door so that way he could throw the pencil at his sister when she barged in, but seeing as he let go of his ammunition prior to her entrance, Riku was at a loss of what to do now. He stood up the moment that Sae had barged into the room, the two of them staring each other down for what seemed like an eternity; somewhere in the distance they were certain that they could hear a tune from a western playing in the background.

Riku's hands flexed for a moment, but that was all the time it took for Sae to launch herself at him. She tackled him with all of her might, bringing them both down hard on his mattress and an all-out wrestling match ensued. They grunted as they tried to defeat one another, tugging on each other's hair and trying to make the other into an uncomfortable pretzel formation that had seen once upon a time ago on television. Both Sae and Riku were pretty much wearing one another out, and as the grappled each other on the bed, they were also laughing breathlessly. It was quite fun to have a sibling for things like this—they were releasing a lot more tension than they realized they had.

Neither of them noticed that they were causing a tremendous amount of ruckus within their home until their mother approached the room. She had been making breakfast alongside her husband, singing sweetly for she seemed to feel that the day was going to be a beautiful one and she could not help but spread the good cheer. Her husband beside her was the first to notice their children having a screaming match up the stairs of their two-story home and he had paid it no mind until he heard the thumps coming from Riku's room. He and his wife exchanged a look before having a match of rock-paper-scissors in order to figure out whose turn it was to go and look after him. It was unfortunate that the wife had lost and so with a sigh and a quick hit to her cackling husband's shoulder, she climbed the staircase to her son's room. She wasn't completely surprised by what she had found.

Taking a sharp breath, the woman stood in the doorframe and poised her knuckles to her waist. She watched as her two children—who were really too old to be doing this in the morning, honestly—were engaged in a wrestling battle and neither seemed to be losing nor winning at this point. She shook her head as they collided with the wall beside Riku's bed, so close to the window where the sunlight was draping in and figured that enough was enough. "Are the two of you done yet or shall I call in the WWE in order to settle this more appropriately?!" Her exclamation had practically made time stop for the two siblings who held each other in identical headlocks. Slowly but surely they pulled away from each other to look over at the door and smile sheepishly at their mother.

Time kicked in full swing as Sae and Riku scrambled to get out of each other's holds which resulted in the two of them rolling off the bed and onto the floor with pained gasps. Their mother closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again and staring at the two of them. She didn't know when she began raising circus attractions instead of two independent individuals, and perhaps she should have conversed with her husband about that more. It could have been the sugar intake when she was pregnant at those two different times that resulted in all of this.

"Morning mom!"

"Mornin'."

Both Riku and Sae stood up bashfully beside one another, hanging their heads so they didn't have to look at their mother directly in the face. They hadn't expected that they were making so much noise that either of their parents would come to get them. Both Sae and Riku were utterly embarrassed by being seen in such a state despite how much fun it was.

Their mother chuckled before turning away and starting down the stairs. "Breakfast is just about ready, come down the both of you. And see to it that you're both properly dressed!" She waved her hand dismissively as she wandered down to the kitchen, another laugh bubbling out of her throat as she pictured her children looking at each other, then their states of dress before scrambling around to put on clothes for the day. She hoped that they had bathed already, seeing as she heard the shower come on at three in the morning. She listened to the rush of footsteps as both Sae and Riku hurriedly dressed themselves before running down the staircase like a herd of elephants. She already had in her hands a spatula and the pan was full of scrambled eggs as they pushed each other out of the way so that they could get to their seats at the table. Anyone would have thought this may or may not have been an auspicious day, but for those in this home it was just a regular morning.

"Rie is this enough toast or should I make some more?" The woman turned to regard her husband who had made more than enough toast for the four of them and she motioned to him that it was enough. She didn't know if her children were going to stuff their faces with as much of it as they possibly could, but there was definitely enough.

Sae and Riku were now in their seats, poking each other with their forks and mischievous smiles tugging at their lips. Rie gave them both a look and they promptly dropped their forks in order to look at her like two kicked puppies. Rie vaguely wondered again where she went wrong in raising them. Dropping eggs onto their plates, she told them to fix their drinks themselves and to choose their sides that were laid out before them. Only on certain days both of their parents would fix a breakfast meal together and have everyone sit at the table as if it were dinner time. This was in order for the parents to discuss plans for the week after or to catch up with their children if they had arrived home late the night before, which they did.

It was necessary for them to have what Sae and Riku called "obligatory family time" but it wasn't really forced, and they didn't truly hate it anyway. Sometimes it felt annoying because Sae and Riku would rather rush off to their prospective schools (such as Riku had aimed to do today in order to corner Sora) but it wasn't something that they wished was never done. Even Riku liked to be able to talk with his family instead of feel as if they didn't really know him.

Poking her brother's side with her fork once their mother had stopped looking at them; Sae tilted her chin to the pitcher of coffee by his hand. He made sure that their parents weren't looking either before jabbing her side with his own eating utensil and then passed her the pitcher with a smirk. Sae made a couple of gestures to remark that she was going to beat him up once they left the premises as they had to take the same train together, but Riku merely flipped his hair in a mockery of his sister. If anyone else on the world had ever seen him like this, they would probably think of him as a completely foreign person as to the way he acts in school.

Sae was going to make another rude gesture to her brother, but their mother chose that time to turn and look at them. Honestly, they still acted as if they were two five year olds instead of their actual ages. With a stern look that grew throughout her motherhood, both Sae and Riku immediately began stuffing their faces in an act of redemption. If they ate, then they wouldn't have to talk much but then Sae had a wonderful idea of taking the attention off of her and more so onto her brother.

Gulping down some of the food and washing it through her throat with some coffee, she smiled sweetly at her brother before casually asking, "So when's the wedding?"

Riku was drinking orange juice at that point in time which managed to be spit out of his mouth lest it come out through his nose. He unintentionally sprayed his father who had to wipe his glasses off with a napkin before pushing them back onto his face with a look. Rie on the other hand was sitting beside her husband with a fork ready to strike into the heart of her plate, but was poised in mid-attack. She was interested in what her daughter was trying to get at by the peculiar question.

"What are you talking about?" Riku snapped at his sister while she grinned at him knowingly.

Taking her toast and ripping a piece of it to put in her mouth, Sae answered him slowly as if she had all the time in the world to torture her younger brother. "Well, you seemed very concentrated on the wallpaper of your room earlier and you looked…dare I say, a little heartbroken? Did you have a lover's spat or are you going to confess your love to some girl?" She batted her lashes at him for the full effect while their parents slowly looked to one another and then at their son.

Riku sputtered and glared at his elder sister before his mother calmly asked if Sae was telling the truth. He had no idea how to answer them because no, he wasn't going to confess to anyone let alone someone like Sora who was confusing him in more ways than one, and he wasn't about to have anyone grill him over the fact that he had a friend and they were quasi-fighting again. Riku turned his gaze down to his plate as if the happy breakfast meal had offended him instead of his kin and thought of all the possible ways to escape this situation.

He couldn't think of any.

Meanwhile, as Riku was trying to count all of his possible exits from obligatory family time, Sora was not having a pleasant morning either. He woke up earlier than usual, an hour before his alarm even rang before smacking him in the face (for it was on the shelf right above his bed and came down every morning) and he knew that there was no point in trying to get back to sleep. He rubbed at his face in his sleepy state, sitting up in bed while he could hear the creaking sounds of bedsprings and immediately wished that he could knock himself out all over again.

If he left his room to go to the bathroom and do his morning routine, then _they_ would know that he was awake and Sora did not want to deal with that. So he sat on his bed, his blanket being crumpled underneath his closed fist as loud moans travelled through the walls and plagued his mind with their urgency to come so close to finishing. Sora tried to think of something—anything that was better than this. He tried to imagine that he was far away from here, that what was happening in the next room wasn't real and somehow time was turning back…farther and farther from the present so much that—

It didn't work as he heard the penetrating scream of pleasure from his brother's mouth. It was enough to make Sora turn his head to glare at the offending wall at his left and then throw his pillow at it. Of course it didn't help that the creaking got louder and a loud growl followed after ten more minutes passed. The brunette was positively disgusted, and now that they were finished it would take another hour or so before either of them bathed and rushed out of the house.

Shuffling on his bed, he turned to the shelf above and reached up to find his cell phone. After a few misses, and a few items collapsing onto him, he found it at last and sent a quick message to Kairi. The damned thing was paid for by his lonesome and was without a plan, therefore he had to pay for it as he went and the only one he ever contacted was Kairi. She managed to talk him into buying it for emergencies and his sanity was trickling down as he heard the muffled conversation through his wall. They were getting ready for round two, and he wasn't sure if he could take that.

Bad enough he had to listen to the end of round one; he was not going to be a voyeur for the second time around, not if he could help it.

The phone vibrated against his chest and the tiny screen illuminated against his face. He read the message quick before sighing with relief and then as swift as he could without any noise, he gathered his clothes and bag for the day. Sora was lucky that his window wasn't all that high up, despite being on the second floor of the complex. It was a relatively short house and so he could just drop out of the window and roll on their side lawn. Good thing he hadn't trimmed it either; the mower was broken and _that man_ was going to have it repaired so that Sora could get to working again, but that wasn't for a good while.

Another moan filled the air and Sora made a grotesque face before raising his middle finger to the wall beyond. He hated listening to them every few days, and he was sure that this had gone on from last night until that moment. The thought of his brother quivering underneath _him_ and panting just for _him_ was just too much to bear. He was certain that if things had gone differently years ago then neither of the siblings would be as fucked up when it came to their libidos as it was.

One more text message from Kairi made Sora spring into action. He opened his window as quietly as he could before pausing to make sure that neither of them could hear his escape. So far so good, and so he inclined his head out of the window to see Kairi down below fully dressed but without a good brushing of her hair. She didn't even have makeup on and that gave Sora a tug at his heartstrings, for Kai wouldn't come down busted looking for just anyone. He almost smiled down at her if it weren't for the next groan and the banging against the wall that made him roll his eyes and throw his stuff out the window in his haste to get out.

Kairi couldn't quite catch everything and so Sora's bag of clothes spilled onto the grass, but it was no matter. As long as she caught Sora and the people in his home didn't realize he was leaving right there and then, he would be safe and sound. With a worried look back up to his window, she watched as he paused once again and waited for another disturbing sound to erupt from the next room. Of course his brother didn't do him wrong and another wanton moan filled the entire house and made Sora blush. Kairi threw a pebble at him to focus and motioned for him to come down already.

Shaking his head, Sora willed his thoughts to change and began crawling out the window. Luckily, there were some spaces within the panels and stones of the outside of the house in which Sora could get down from. He had done this so many times that he had them all memorized, and could practically do this with his eyes closed. Still, he had to be cautious because the one whom his brother was entertaining could hear a twig snap in the middle of sex and chaos would ensue. Step by step and inching down slowly, Sora made it down onto the grass and collected his things from his friend. It didn't mean he was home free though, they still had to wade through the lawn before taking off to her car that was parked a block away.

Kairi lived several blocks from Sora's own home, and although his house was much closer to the school than hers, he would rather she drive them both than run out of his complex and have to face his family. It was already too early in the morning, he had listened to them have sex in the room beside his own, and what was worse was that his body was responding to the sounds and wild images filling his head. Disgusted with himself beyond all belief, Sora grabbed onto Kairi's arm and started moving even quicker through the grass and down the block to the car. He had to get away from there as soon as possible, how he had put up with this for so many years he didn't even know.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the car just sitting there while the engine hummed. Kairi hadn't pulled out yet and just kept glancing over at her friend while her eyes were filled with worry. "Sora…" she began, but the boy promptly put his hand up in an attempt to stop her. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it; they both knew that this had been going on for as long as they could remember and anything Sora had to say on the matter was moot. Kairi's family had planned to take the little brunette away after the accident many years ago, but due to his loyalty to his brother, Sora stayed and this was what he was left with.

His hand dropped and he kept his gaze out in front of him. "Let's just go to your house and get ourselves ready. I don't want to even think about them right now." Kairi's head whipped around to the front as she began to pull out and drive away. No matter how much she wanted to interfere with her best friend's life, there were just some things that she left alone. If and when Sora finally decided to have his own life and to take care of the responsibilities of leaving a place that did nothing for him, she would be there, but until that time came, Kairi would just have to deal.

"As you wish your majesty," she said to him as she revved on the gas and began driving.

About an hour and a half later, the two of them were on their way to school and Sora was picking at his hands again. Kairi clucked her tongue at him because she wouldn't dare take her hands off of the wheel—mostly that was her cousin Xion's fault—and started explaining why he shouldn't do that. "What have you got to be nervous about now? This morning was an adventure and we made it through. So, what's the big idea?"

She turned sharply into the driveway before slamming on the brakes to give Sora a mini heart attack. He knew that Kairi only did that whenever she had to get her point across and that was usually when he was being ridiculous. Although he knew that, Sora still glared at her and dropped his hands in order to rub them against his pants. "You know as well as I do that I ran out of the school yesterday and all the way home. You called me like five times last night."

"Yeah, and you didn't pick up the phone. So I assumed that something happened with Riku and I was graciously waiting for you to bring up the topic. Tell me what happened with Mr. Handsome." She parked the car, turned off the ignition, and then turned so she could give him the utmost attention.

Rubbing his hands against his pants some more, Sora pouted. "Do I have to?" Kairi smacked his hands and nodded, which only made him moan and groan about how unfair she was being. Still, she didn't relent and she wouldn't until he gave her what she wanted. Gossip in Sora's personal life was something she liked to know and keep hidden—whatever he chose to tell her in any case. She looked down at her phone, counting the minutes it took for him to stop messing around, and then laughed when he tried to steal it from her. Kairi ended up elbowing him in the stomach, which sent the two of them having some kind of tugging and pulling war and making the car shake.

"People are probably wondering what we're doing in here you know. Maybe they'll even question if you're aiming for the girls next." Kairi giggled and Sora squealed out her name. "I'm just sayin'."

Sitting back in the passenger seat like a normal person, Sora shook his head. "Anyway, Riku and I were on the staircase and I almost fell. Well, I did fall but like…I fell into him and he caught me. It was no big deal, you know. But then something really weird happened. I closed my eyes, caught my breath, and some really weird and crazy thought ran into my head like some kinda background noise or a voice in my head or something. It was just really weird and then I ran into the room and out the school with all of my stuff. I think it's time for us to get to class you know?"

Kairi grabbed him by the back of his shirt as he tried to open the car door and climb out. She tugged him hard, making him lay in her lap and gave him a pointed look. "What did you think about, Sora?" She said his name slow, counteracting his rushed sentences in which he made a vague description; she knew he was just skirting around the issue. "Well?"

Running his tongue across his lips, Sora was trying to think of all the things he could say, but knew it would be meaningless. "Well, I…" He clamped his lips together, rubbing the skin of his lips against each other as if he didn't want the words to come out. He had no choice in the matter because Kairi tapped against them, still waiting for him to admit what it was that he didn't want to. She wasn't physically forcing him to talk at the moment, but her stare showed that she already knew way too much. They couldn't hold back in their friendship anymore after all, she let him have sex whenever he felt the urge and even gave him an okay more than half the time. All she did tell him was to be safe.

"I thought about what if I was sorta kinda maybe in love with Riku. But I mean, he and I don't know each other all that well and we haven't been in school together for a long time and all so…"

"So you think it's because you're a hopeless romantic that you might have some sort of crush on him? That's—" She wanted to say "preposterous" but it could also be true. Sora didn't have _feelings_ for the guys he messed with and most certainly never held a conversation that spanned past the time they screwed each other's brains out. He could definitely mix his feelings of an adequate boy-boy friendship for having some romantic inclinations, but he genuinely looked happy around with Riku. The way he acted around the pensive boy was very different than the way he acted around any other male that didn't count to be in his family. "Well, don't tell me you're going to give it a rest being his friend now just because you might have a crush on him."

Sora was finding that he was a little comfortable in Kairi's lap, especially since the school bell was probably going to ring soon. "But if I get too close and do really like him, what am I going to do? Kai, you know that he's different from anyone and he gets me more than anyone else gets me…if I really really do like him then he'll have to know everything there is to know about me. He'll have to know about you, me, them, the past—all of it Kai. He's going have to know all of it. How is he going to treat me then?!" He swallowed thickly before swiping his tongue against his lips again.

"You and I won't know until you find out. I'm always going to be here, Sora. You can't get rid of me anymore; we've crossed the path of friendship into being like siblings. I'm not going to leave you, alright?" Kairi leaned in and pressed her friendship against his, making her hair fall against Sora's face. She whispered one more time, "I'm not leaving you." She could feel the boy in her lap tremble, and knew he was bound to cry soon enough.

"We're going to be late…" he whispered shakily, and then pushed Kairi's head off of his before sitting up. "I'll just face him today and say sorry and make up some story of how I didn't feel too good. I'll just put it behind us."

Kairi stared at him worriedly before a certain moody guy passed the car window. "You better get to it then. He just crossed the driveway and is going into the school. He also doesn't look too happy about this morning; maybe you should go and be cheerful for him?" She cocked her head to the side and tried to smile for Sora's sake, but the moment she told him to run straight to Riku, he didn't think twice. Sitting by herself in the car, she felt a little dejected and watched Sora run into the school. "Good luck," she said before grabbing her own things and starting her day.


End file.
